


Rain

by kitschyrichie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Richie is the rain god, eddie rides Richie’s face, not as explicit as my other ones but they still bang, read it you cowards, richie goes to town on that ass, richie is actually a weather god in this lil fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschyrichie/pseuds/kitschyrichie
Summary: When he’s happy, the skies are clearWhen he’s sad, it’s so windy it’s nearly considered a hurricaneWhen he’s mad, you can never tell what the weather is like.But when Richie Tozier is fucking that Kasbrak ass, it rains.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself this is for the fyeahreddie rain prompt and I hope y’all like it??!

* * *

When Richie has sex, it rains.

 

A God of weather they had said. They, as in his parents, who had _somehow_ been blessed with a son who could control the weather with his moods, which had brought dangerous weather conditions to California where they had originally resided.

 

Went and Maggie had decided to move to Derry, a quiet town with heavy rainstorms and sunny skies which were almost interchangeable on a day to day basis.

 

As he aged, Richie's physical form was next to godliness. With black curls falling over soft eyes that made him appear to be almost vexing to the people on Earth. His long limbs that had him tumbling over every which way but for somereason people found it adoring. Richie was not only attractive, but he was sweet and kind, not only was he beautiful on the inside but he was just as beautiful underneath. When he was at his happiest, he left the sun to shine down with a soft wind to make a wonderfully pleasant day wash over Derry. When he was angry at the world, thunder would crack down overhead and dreary gray clouds rolled over the horizon for what could seem like an eternity. When he felt so sad he couldn’t bring himself to leave his home, there was an unpleasant wind whipping at whatever it could, with a blindingly white overcast falling over the town.

 

But the best part was when it rained. Because for _some_ reason, it rained whenever he had sex.

 

 _“Fuckk—_ fuckfuck _fuckRichie—“_ Eddie slammed his hand against the foggy car window, huffing loudly as he rocked himself down onto Richie’s cock.

 

Richie grunted, rolling his hips up as he fucked up into Eddie as steadily as he could. “You’re _so_ good at riding me,” Richie cooed, gripping Eddie’s hips as he thrust up harder now. If it weren't for the heavy windstorm rocking Richie's rusted van, their love making would have been obvious. Eddie whined, his fingers slipping through the steam on the window. “What, you tryna recreate the titanic, Rose?”

 

Eddie’s face twisted up in an expression between annoyance and bliss. “What makes you think _I’d_ be Rose,” He panted, letting his head fall back as Richie nudged _just right_ against his prostate, making his legs tremble and his gasps squeak out.

 

“You’re the one getting fucked, obviously.” Richie emphasized his point by fucking up harder now, and Eddie was nearly _sobbing_ for it. “Can we switch positions… kinda hard to fuck you like this,” He mumbled, sitting up until Eddie’s head was bumping the ceiling. He threw his arms around Richie’s shoulders, greedily mouthing against his neck and sucking marks wherever he could.

 

“Finish what you started you piece of shit—“ Eddie mumbled against Richie’s ear, gently biting at the lobe and taking it between his teeth to tug at.

 

Richie somehow maneuvered them to get Eddie on his back, one leg thrown high over his shoulder and the other digging into the carpet of the car floor. He began to rock his hips in time with Eddie’s jerks to his own cock, aching for release. “Eds ‘m close, so _close.”_

 

 _“The sunroof—“_ Eddie moaned, his back arching as he fisted his hand a few more times before he came.

 

“You _really_ fucking came while saying sunroof in a sexy way,” Richie huffed, grumbling that it wasn’t his name falling from Eddie’s lips. Eddie only snickered quietly, smiling when Richie moved the covering of the sun roof so Eddie could look up and watch _right_ when it happened. “Can I finish now or do you have any other requests?”

 

Eddie grabbed at Richie's face and forced him to look at him. He smiled lazily, pulling him down for a soft kiss. “Fuck the _life_ out of me.”

 

And Richie didn’t need to be told _twice._

 

He hiked up Eddie’s legs, “brace yourself,” he grunted, pulling his cock out before he was shoving himself back inside, deep and slow thrusts fucking Eddie up until his head nearly hit the car door. Eddie gasped, one hand pressed against the car door and the other trailing down Richie’s abdomen.

 

“Yes _yesyes_ fuck me  _Rich—“_

 

“Who’s fucking you?” Richie moaned, fucking harder into Eddie now, not daring to slow his thrusts even when Eddie choked out a whimper. His jerked forward, feeling an impossible heat pooling in his stomach. He chased that feeling, forcing his eyes to stay open so he could watch Eddie’s beautiful face scrunch up as he just _felt._

 

“ _You_ , Richie _you always been you baby—“_ Eddie keened, his thighs tightening around Richie’s hips when Richie fucked into him erratically now, no rhythm but just _feeling_ it.

 

“Fucking _love_ it when you say my name, baby.” He bent down, pressing a chaste kiss to Eddie’s lips.

 

“ _Richie—“_

 

 _“Yes yes yes—“_ the car rocked in time with his thrusts, the pleasant heat had finally burst and he was coming, rolling his hips forward and settling himself into Eddie’s warmth. He curled into Eddie, nudging his face into his neck and wrapping his arms around his waist. Eddie ran his hands through Richie’s curls, running his fingers down his back and tracing small shapes on his skin.

 

Eddie forced his eyes open, his breath falling in shallow gasps as he watched the slow pitter patter of rain gently hitting the car. Richie lifted his head, smiling in such awe at Eddie as Eddie watched the rain. “It’s _every_ time we have sex, isn’t that weird?”

 

“Eddie, I honestly think it’s just whenever I’m around you.” He said quietly.

 

Eddie looked down at him and smiled, bringing him in for a quick kiss. “It doesn’t usually rain until after you come, babe.” Eddie snorted, wincing when Richie pulled out of him.

 

Before Eddie could react, Richie grabbed Eddie by his legs and yanked his hips forward and up onto his chest, while Eddie’s upper body fell back and his head hit the cushioned seat of the car. “Richie what the— _oh—“_ His head slammed back against the car door as Richie nuzzled his face in between Eddie’s soft cheeks, tonguing his abused hole almost greedily. “ _What_ are you _doing!”_ He moaned, his hand flailing to dig into Richie’s curls as he fucked into him with his tongue.

 

Richie pushed his tongue in deep, a hungry desire flooding through him as he watched Eddie’s cock perk up again. He wanted to make him cum for a second time. Eddie shook his head as Richie quickly grabbed onto Eddie’s cock, jerking it gently as he licked at his ass again. It rained harder now, the rain pelting the car as Richie tongued him deeper.

 

“Okay okay _okay_ I’m gonna come are you fucking _happy_ I’m gonna fucking _come—“_ Eddie croaked, rolling his hips up against Richie’s face now, clutching his curls to force him down. Richie groaned as Eddie yanked on his hair, his own hips trembling as Eddie forced his face to stay pressed into him.

 

“Oh _fuck—“_ Richie forced himself to sit up, his eyes blown wide and his curls askew as he looked down at Eddie. “Sit on my face.” He croaked, and Eddie was scrambling to because _yes that’s the best idea you’ve had all week._

 

Richie laid back, slamming his head too hard on the car door and laughing along with Eddie as he did so. He pulled Eddie on top of him, smiling slyly while darting his tongue out to lick his lips. “Come _on_ , daddy’s hungry.”

 

Eddie felt his stomach clench, his face burning hot when Richie said _that._ Eddie was silent for a long moment his eyes wide in embarrassment and Richie could tell there was something more to it than that.

 

“Oh that’s so _hot.”_ Richie groaned, shaking his head and dropping completely onto the seat. He yanked Eddie on top of him, his knees knocking against the side of Richie’s head. “Just, _sit down.”_ Richie hissed, forcing Eddie down on his face.

 

Eddie yelped as he was manhandled to sit on Richie’s face. He placed his hands on the car door and shakily sank down, rolling his hips in time to Richie’s thrusts of his tongue. He mewled quietly, beginning a short rhythm of jerking his cock and thrusting his hips down to meet Richie’s energetic tongue.

 

“You can _finally_ shut the fuck up, can’t you?” Eddie moaned, letting one hand fall to Richie’s curls and giving them a tug. “Now _I’m_ the one in control, daddy.” He purred, glancing down at Richie who moaned under him .

 

Eddie continued to greedily roll his hips, while Richie fucked his tongue into him. He continued to jerk himself off, huffing loudly to himself. “ _Daddy,_ your tongue feels so good—“ he felt the pleasure shock through him gently, warming him from the inside out. “I’m gonna _come, daddy_ —“ he whimpered, nearly suffocating Richie in the process as he rolled his hips down one more time before he was coming undone.

 

He dropped back to sit on Richie’s chest, jerking his cock a few more times before he was coming over Richie’s face. Richie closed his eyes tight, letting his tongue fall open as Eddie came in his mouth, over his cheeks, smearing the head of his cock down Richie’s chin. “Okay _Okay,_ you’ve got it all on my face, happy?” Richie hissed, batting Eddie away as he giggled sweetly.

 

“I see why you cum on my face _all the time.”_ He mused, letting his fingers swipe down Richie’s cheek and shoving it into Richie’s awaiting mouth.

 

Richie licked off Eddie’s cum and Eddie eventually wiggled off of him. “It rains whenever we’re fucking.” Eddie said absentmindedly.

 

“Baby, I love you.” Richie said softly, carding his fingers through his sweat slicked hair and sitting up. They fumbled with their clothes before climbing back up into their designated seats.

 

“So, d’you think the group knows?” Richie asked as he looked through the countless group messages from their friends.

 

_Billiam: Seriously_

_BevMo: My hair is frizzy as hell because you two couldn’t keep it in your pants._

_Stanlio: why did you have to tell us the reason it rained. I used to love the rain._

_Bennyboy: I was walking home and it started raining so hard )-:_

_Mike &Ikes: you two need to get a room _

 

Eddie laughed aloud, shaking his head and looking at Richie. “I love you so fucking much.”

 

It probably rained whenever Richie was around Eddie, honestly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts??? LMAO


End file.
